Rebelión Souharu
by LaBandida
Summary: Si te gusta una OTP tienes cada día del año para celebrarla no solo una semana. Yo amo el Souharu ¿Y tú?
1. Chapter 1

Una disculpa de antemano por subir 2 shots en un solo capi pero, detesto publicar aquí, detesto el doc manager, detesto que no respete los doble espacios y las arrobas grrrr.

* * *

 **Un pacto en dos palabras.**

Rin miraba al chico de cabellos negros que ocupaba la litera de arriba, el hecho que llamo su atención es que este sonreía mientras miraba al techo. En sus ojos había algo parecido a felicidad, ojos brillando en el máximo esplendor de las turquesas. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de aquel chico? Quizás un milagro le había ocurrido. Quién sabe a lo mejor le habían dado la noticia de su vida. De pronto el chico de la litera de arriba rompió el silencio.

-Hey, Rin… ¿Tú tienes un nombre especial?-

-¿Nombre especial?-

-Sí, quiero decir, un nombre que solo usan las personas más cercanas a ti, más bien un pacto de palabras donde tu llamas a una persona de una forma y esa persona te llama de una forma única pero en el mismo sentido-

Rin se quedo pensativo y luego como una voz salida de las profundidades más siniestras del averno recordó el mote con el que se burlaban Makoto y Nagisa "Rinrin". —No tengo— respondió a secas mirando hacia otro lado. —¿Tú tienes uno Sousuke?-

-Ya no lo tengo-

Rin miró a su amigo minuciosamente. Pudo ser una frase tan corta pero se podía sentir en esas cuatro palabras una especie de melancolía o añoranza. Sí, ahora Rin comprobaba sus sospechas respecto a que su amigo era bastante Tsundere, en un momento feliz al otro agónico.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- preguntó Sousuke.

-Escupe-

-¿Podrías cubrirme por esta noche? Tengo que ir a un lugar-

-¿Estás loco? Como voy a cubrirte si hay medio mundo allá afuera limpiando el desorden del festival. Obviamente alguien te vera salir-

-Solo cúbreme… "Rinrin"-

-¿Quién fue?— Preguntó Rin con mirada asesina a un Sousuke que se ponía los zapatos a prisa.

-El rubiecillo que habla mucho-

-Solo por esta vez-

-Gracias— Y solo quedo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

"Sentido de la orientación no me falles" Se rogó mentalmente, tenía años sin visitar aquel lugar y debía apurar el paso o el último tren le arruinarían los planes. Alcanzó el último tren con éxito, tomo asiento plácidamente reflexionando mentalmente lo que diría al llegar tan de noche y sorpresivamente.

Las emociones vividas durante el festival volvieron a él en recuerdos breves. "Debí darme cuenta antes" la misma frase se repetía en su mente recriminándole el ser tan poco avispado. Las señales eran claras, se repetían en su cotidianeidad pero esos sentimientos extraños se vieron al descubierto cuando escucho aquella voz.

-Yamazaki-kun, ahora si te ha atrapado-

-Deja el Kun, llámame Sousuke- Respondió instintivamente para no delatarse en una frase más simple: "No me llames Yamazaki, solo Nanase puede llamarme así".

Pero ese breve encuentro con Tachibana no fue la cereza del pastel, la cereza del pastel fue más simple, sin un tono de voz demasiado alevoso, incluso le pareció un susurro, un susurro que le hizo un hueco en el corazón.

-¡Hasta luego Sousuke!-

-Nos vemos Haru-

Al principio esas tres palabras le hicieron latir el corazón. ¿Cómo debía interpretar eso? Como un "al fin seremos los de antes", esos tipos raros que comían croquetas en silencio. Quizás seremos más cercanos más que antes. O como un, ya no tenemos un vinculo especial. ¿Sonrisa y gravedad? ¿Cerca o lejos?

Pasada una hora, tras rogarle a kamisama le diera buen tino al fin se encontró frente al portón de madera, tocó la puerta un par de veces y un joven de mechas negras salió medio adormilado, cosa que le duro segundos porque en cuanto vio quién le esperaba afuera, sus ojos parecieron perder todo el sueño y el jade brillante se amplió cuanto pudo.

-¿Sousu…

Sousuke puso una mano sobre la boca de Haru. —Yamazaki, para ti soy Yamazaki— Tras darse cuenta de su impropia acción quitó la mano avergonzado y evitando el contacto visual con Haruka su martirió verbal comenzó.

-Nosotros... No, tú, yo… Nadie más te llama Nanase a secas, solo Nanase... Nadie más me llama Yamazaki a secas, solo Yamazaki… Amm, quiero decir, eso, yo, perder. ¡Joder!— respiró un momento —Especial, nuestra forma especial.

Una carcajada sonora se escuchó en la calle. Haruka silencios profundos, caras enigmáticas Nanase había conseguido que Sousuke seño fruncido Yamazaki le hiciera reír.

-No te burles— Sí, en segundos Sousuke estaba bastante cabreado y le sujeto el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Te estás declarando?— Preguntó Haruka curioso.

Sousuke lo soltó y miró a otro lado. —¡Quiero croquetas!— Y eso fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir.

-Pues pasa… Yamazaki-

-Gracias… Nanase-

Ambos entraron al interior del inmueble, uno con las mejillas rojas y la mente repitiendo "baka" "baka" "baka" "baka" y el otro con una sonrisa tan grande que le dolía el rostro. Ambos, Nanase y Yamazaki, ambos, se sentaron y comieron croquetas de caballa, en medio de la madrugada, en medio de un pacto especial de dos palabras.

* * *

 **El remplazo de Rin**

Dicen que cada vez que un ser humano prepara una maleta sus pensamientos lo llevan directamente a sus sueños, de tal suerte que cada vez que alguien hace su maleta antes de un viaje, antes de su destino, empaca sus sueños doblados, junto a las camisas, debajo de los pantalones y alejados lo más posible de los calcetines y los calzones.

La maleta que Sousuke preparaba no tenía sus sueños, sus sueños estaban rotos. Sin embargo sus anhelos intentaban colarse para acompañarlo en su destino. La maleta fue empacada por completo, sin embargo uno de los anhelos decidió ser escurridizo y se ocultó en el bolsillo de su camisa, junto al corazón, ese anhelo travieso comenzó a susurrar, su meta era llevar a Sousuke a los pensamientos correctos. "Ese anhelo lo logro".

Si existía una forma de explicar esa extraña relación en la que se termino inmiscuyendo cuando era un niño, está bien podría definirse en una simple y dolorosa frase: "El sustituto de Rin".

Al principio el pequeño Sousuke se engaño así mismo fingiendo, negándose a todos los supuestos, repitiéndose mentalmente que si cuidaba a Haruka Nanase era solo y simplemente para evitarle preocupaciones a Rin. Pero el corazón es ciego, tonto y un órgano que bombea sangre a un cerebro aún más tonto.

Agarrarle cariño a un iceberg es sentirse tan grande como el cambio climático y Sousuke apenas era un simple día lluvioso. Tiempo junto a Nanase le hizo encariñarse con este "demasiado" podíamos culpar a la bendita soledad como el punto de intersección entre ambos. Sousuke solo desde que Rin se transfirió a Iwatobi, soledad que se incrementó cuando este partió a Australia. Haruka solo con padres ocupados, sin ese amigo le hacía sentirse un poco vivo. Sentimiento compartido, dos seres solitarios llenando mutuamente sus vacios.

Los encuentros comenzaron con un simple hagamos la tarea juntos, a pesar de que ni siquiera iban en la misma escuela Nanase no se negó. Los días compartiendo soledad los acercaron al grado de leer libros juntos, incluso como un milagro divino las calificaciones de Sousuke lo hicieron tomar el primer puesto de la clase gracias a que estudiaba con Nanase.

Sousuke tuvo que aprender a cocinar bajo pretexto de no morir de hambre cuando iba de visita a casa de Nanase, esa fue la mentira que se conto, la misma que conto a su madre cuando le rogó le enseñase a cocinar. Pero la verdad era otra, sus deseos de cocinar nacieron de ver a un Nanase demasiado flacucho.

Los días juntos se fueron más rápido que los días en solitario. Un buen día Sousuke trajo otra carta de Rin, según el contenido las leían juntos o a veces solo uno de ellos las leía, esta vez la carta exigía que fuera solo y únicamente para Haru.

Haru sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron. Sousuke frunció el seño "sustituto" le grito su mente. El monstro de ojos verdes lo obligó a romper la paz que llevaban por meses. Meses sin discusión alguna terminaron.

-Oi. ¡Quita esa cara de estúpido!-

El mar tranquilo que habitaba el corazón de Haru se alebrestó. —Lo dices como si tú no tuvieras cara de estúpido-

-¿A quién llamas estúpido? ¡Estúpido!-

-¿Ves a alguien más Yamazaki? Es obvio que eres tú-

Sousuke frunció el seño, se dijo así mismo que la razón de su molestia eran las palabras de Nanase y atendiendo a su fuerte carácter tomó a Haru del cuello de la camiseta para después empujarlo.

El delfín cayó de sentón pero se levantó y en revancha empujó a Yamazaki, la carta fue olvidada entre una de sus manos mientras el papel se arrugaba.

La misma escena se repitió unos 10 minutos, hasta que uno de los pies se Sousuke se atoró con el kotatsu y al empujar a Nanase el también cayó, justo sobre Nanase, terrible cercanía, los rostros a centímetros, en un duelo de miradas. Las hormonas locas de Yamazaki gritaron con fuerza y besó los finos labios.

"Un beso tibio, puro, solo de labios"

Sousuke se levanto crispado al darse cuenta de su acción, dio una mano a Nanase para ayudarlo a levantarse. Cuando Haruka estuvo de pie Sousuke salió corriendo.

-¡Quiero estudiar en Tokio!— Exigió a sus padres apenas a un paso de haber entrado a su casa. —¡Seré un mejor nadador que Rin!— Con esa frase los convenció.

No, Sousuke Yamzaki no estaba huyendo, al contrarió su corazón de niño orgulloso lo incitó a "tomar la responsabilidad". Si él quería que Nanase fuera para é,l debía derrotar a Rin. "Tenía que convertirse en el mejor", el mejor nadador, el mejor hombre, "para otro hombre". Tenía que brillar ante Nanase con un brillo superior al de Rin, solo así la sonrisa de Nanase también sería para él.

Su viaje fue duro, en un intento por ser el mejor se quedo a medio camino. "No nadar más" significaba perder todo, dejar que el futuro se le escapara entre los dedos, pero lo más importante era "perderlo".

Sin embargo el corazón es necio y no se rinde. Si no podía tenerle su única alternativa era alejarlo de Rin y eso trato. Acorralar a Haru, hablarle una y otra vez en palabras tocas, intimidarle en miradas amenazantes, esa fue la única opción que le quedo al estar derrotado.

-¡No te acerques a Rin!— Dijeron las palabras hostiles. "Por favor", rogó su mente.

Y así es como volvemos al presente. El año más turbulento en la vida de Sousuke culminó con su último día en Samekuza, despedirse de todos fue lo que más le dolió, acto duro y cruel, pero eso es lo que queda para alguien débil. Le dijo adiós a todos, incluso a Rin, quién salvaje como un tiburón suele ser le obligó a prometer que le alcanzaría algún día.

Maleta en mano salió de Samekuza en dirección a su casa, pero ese anhelo bobo seguía hablando, consiente o no el joven de ojos turquesa termino tocando a media tarde el portón de la casa de Haru.

-¿Qué tal Nanase?-

Nanase no respondió, Sousuke dejo caer su maleta junto a la puerta y obedeciendo ese febril anhelo, estrechó a Nanase en un cálido abrazo.

Como en un dejavu aquel umbral presenciaba la misma escena. Un poco diferente pero al final de cuentas era la misma. Un Sousuke sin avisar en plena mañana y con maleta en mano. Un pequeño abrazo a otro pequeño y la cabeza de este ultimo descanso sobre su hombro.

El abrazó fue cortado pues el tiempo no espera. —¡Hasta pronto Nanase! ¡Me convertiré en un gran nadador!-

-¿A dónde vas?—Esas fueron las únicas palabras que Haru pudo articular.

-A Tokio, mes esforzaré, mucho, mucho, ya lo verás— El corazón delirante le hizo rozar la mejilla de Haru con la palma de su mano, pero se detuvo cuando su pulgar travieso quiso acercarse a los preciados labios. —Seré mejor que Rin— Agregó para darle un segundo abrazo.

¿Quién les diría que la misma escena se repetiría? Pero… ¿Era la misma? Sousuke había crecido mucho más y al abrazar a Haru este quedo incrustado en su pecho.

-¿Qué haces Yamazaki?— Preguntó Haru entre los fuertes brazos, sin separarse de ellos.

-Me despido de ti-

La media tarde no tenía prisa como aquella mañana. Este abrazo tuvo la suerte de durar un largo tiempo. El anhelo no estaba conforme, no aún, por eso Sousuke terminó apretando más el cuerpo de Nanase contra el suyo. Inconscientemente Sousuke deseo que el abrazo durara para siempre, solo así podría tener a Nanase como suyo.

-Adiós Haru, te deseo mucha suerte— Apartarlo de su cuerpo se sintió como si le desprendieran el alma, pero Yamzaki había aceptado con honor la "derrota".

-¿A dónde iras?— preguntó Nanase al verlo tomar su maleta.

-Volveré a casa y trabajaré con mi padre en la tienda-

-Yo iré a Tokio— Nanase daba información de más como si quisiera prolongar el momento.

-Me alegro que al fin te decidieras a enfrentar el futuro— Sousuke dio la vuelta y comenzó su marcha.

Así termino el anhelo, ahora Sousuke no era nada, convertirse en nada después de ser el sustituto de Rin. La vida es cruel y seguramente nunca más volvería a ver al muchacho de los ojos tristes. Fallo como hombre, perdió el hombro y a su hombre.

Una mano tibia lo jalo para que se diera la vuelta, los zafiros llorosos pedían piedad a las turquesas, las turquesas parecían no entender y entonces la boca no dijo palabras prefirió robar un beso.

"Un beso dulce entre lagrimas amargas"

"Un beso de una boca húmeda"

"Un beso de esos labios que cuando niño se juró proteger"

-¡Alcánzame en Tokio!— La boca húmeda rogó en medio de un respiro y volvió a robar aquéllos labios gruesos. —No voy a perderte de nuevo— Suplicó la boca temblorosa pero decidida "Esta vez no lo dejaría escapar".

-Sabes que no puedo— Los labios gruesos se aferraron a la boca húmeda entre lagrimas.

Nanase separó el beso. —Si me alcanzas en Tokio seré "tuyo"-

Solo hasta ese momento Sousuke comprendió que no era un sustituto. Sin saberlo él se había hecho un lugar propio en el corazón de Haru, "El lugar de Sousuke".

Probó esa boca de nuevo y se llenó de valor. —¡Te lo juro!— El anhelo aplaudió.

La llama que Sousuke quiso apagar "ardió".


	2. Chapter 2

**A Natsuna27:** _Genial entonces logre lo que queria, la verdad el primero era para que si lo sabe el souharu lo sepa el mundo para mi la forma en que ellos se dicen es unica, puede parecer inmpersonal pero me es mas dificl imaginarlos hablandose por su nombre de pila por eso lo hice como una forma especial un amor tonto. El segundo era para desmitificar a sou porque siempre lo hacen ver malo y acosador pero el solo queria proteger lo suyo. XD._

 **A kota-chan:** _Pues citando al gran maestro Zion "pues toma pa que te enamores more moreeee" te dare souharu hasta que te guste, espero mi forma de escribir siga gustandote y si quieres perderte enlemon insano te recomiendo Nanase es un demonio XD._

 **A vale angel:** _a mi me gusta porque pelinegros, son hermosos y callados. XD lo de pronto pues actualice hoy, subire varios hoy porque soy bien floja y publicar aqui me da depre, odio el doc manager u.u es la peste._

 **A mika98:** _Oh gracias, espero seguir haciendolo bien, quizás con un poco de suerte tú también te enamores del SOUHARU, bueno lo de las personalidades es porque no has leido fics de los buenos ve a leer "para un buen gusto un buen susto" de Biting rain es la hostia y si no te enamoras pero quieres cosas bien cochinas repletas de lemon lee el mio Nanase es un Demonio. Nos leemos esperomi trabajo siga gustandote._

* * *

 _Hola tanto tiempo.. bueno la verdad es que ya tenia un monton escrito pero odio el doc manager por eso no había publicado aquí. Me frusta que no respeteb mi formato y bueno no tengo mucha pacienciaa que digamos, pero vean el lado positivo leeran 6 shots. se los dejo nuevamente por grupo de 2 porque puto doc manager._

 _El segundo shot participa en **Souharu presenta... ¡7 días celebrando a Haru!** un evento promocionado,patrocinado por el grupo Souharu de facebook. les dejo el siguiente calendario:_

Día 1 (Junio 26) Libre (cualquier tema que no este en las otras categorias va aquí)

Día 2( Junio 27) Celos/ Shota

Día 3 (junio 28) Mpreg/ Omegaverse

Día 4 (junio 29) Matrimonio (puede contener pedida de mano, boda, familia como casados, luna de miel).

Día 5 (junio 30) Fiesta sorpresa/Cumpleaños bajo el mar (puede contener tritones aunque no sea fiesta)

Día 6 (julio 1) Citas secretas (no necesariamente implica infidelidad)/ Amantes (haru y sou son infieles a sus parejas y hacen souharu XD).

Día 7 (julio 2) Fetiches (cualquiera que tengan)/ Sexo bajo el agua

 _Tengo mis razones participa en día 1_

* * *

 **Sálvame.**

Si la vida debe tener una representación quizás sería la música. Sinfonía larga de tonos variados. Armonías en tiempo de calma. Estruendos descontrolados en medio de la desolación.

Se dice que dos notas en solitario, no producen música, solo ruidos aislados. Pero las notas nunca están conscientes de ser parte de una melodía.

Si alguien pudiera escuchar las notas provenir de sitios diferentes, quizás le parecerían dos ruidos extraños, pero si por un segundo estas notas sonarán al mismo tiempo, tal vez un oído osado pensaría que es la más bella música, la más estruendosa, la más melancólica. Es una pena que nadie pueda escuchar notas que salen de la mente.

Agua cristalina recorre su exterior, le lava intentando purificarlo. Aunque a decir verdad no se puede purificar lo irremediable, tan solo se ha encargado de esconder los cristales que escapan de sus ojos, le ha dado refugio, pero un refugio es un lugar para resguardarse de la tempestad, no para escapar por siempre de esta.

Ríos transparentes recorren su exterior, hasta el agua que alberga dentro de sí mismo ha querido escaparse en forma de sudor. Primero quiso huir por los ojos pero no hubo espacio suficiente, entonces decidió escapársele de entre la piel.

Dos notas aisladas en tonos diferentes. Penas distintas, enfrentamientos ante la adversidad distintos, pero sin saberlo las dos notas componen un grito, una melodía de la tortura, la melancolía pura en medio de la desolación.

Dos jóvenes, de cabellos negros, contienen gritos internos. "Nadie los entiende". Sus almas se han tornado oscuras. Y aún con todo lo negro que su interior es, en el fondo de las tinieblas, una letanía alza la voz.

-¡SÁLVAME!— grito compartido incapaz de salir de sus mentes…

Se niegan a la última esperanza que les puede dar el usar sus voces, prefieren las sonatas mentales, pero en silencios externos nadie será capaz de escucharles. Tal vez, si nos concentramos, quizás, si afinamos el oído, a lo mejor, con un poco de suerte podríamos escucharles.

Si guardamos silencio absoluto como intento por entenderlos, el viento traerá a nosotros los ruidos dentro de los silencios.

El dolor se ha hecho insufrible, terrible, acobardante. Pocas noches puedo dormir, a veces es el dolor, a veces el insomnio, otras veces las pesadillas. La cama se ha convertido en un suplicio, no tiene clavos, no los necesita. Me fragmento pedazo a pedazo. La ruptura empieza en mi hombro y ha subido a mi cabeza, estoy preso de mi cuerpo, incapaz de volver a ser quien soy y con mi mente como carcelero.

Las voces siguen lastimándome, no importa cuánto trate de callarlas me dicen que no podré, que no soy capaz, que siempre he estado solo, que no hay razones para luchar. ¿A quién puedo decirle que esto es demasiado para mí? Mis sueños no quieren rendirse pero las cadenas que se han tendido sobre mi cuerpo me mantienen quieto. No puedo romperlas y me lastiman, tengo miedo, mucho, quizás un día lo pierda todo. Por eso no soy capaz de arriesgar lo que tengo, no es que no pueda ver más allá, es que no quiero perder lo poco que he ganado.

-¡Sálvame!- Otra vez la voz del corazón les pide un héroe, alguien que les de la fuerza que ellos ya no tienen...

"Renunciar" NO QUIERO RENUNCIAR. No del todo, solo cuando el dolor me alcanza y caigo parte por parte contra el piso, un cristal roto. Así de frágil me he vuelto cuando antes era un imponente muro. Los fragmentos a los que me he reducido, cada parte de ellos, de mi se está yendo con el agua de la regadera. Ojala el dolor también se fuera. A veces no se que duele más, si saber que no hay futuro, o la punzada sádica que me lo recuerda cada que puede.

No soy bueno en las palabras, nunca lo he sido. ¿Cómo explicarlo todo? Yo me siento fastidiado, harto, nada preparado. ¿Cómo explicar mi aversión hacia el futuro? Que eso es algo en lo que no quiero pensar, un temor quizás. Tal vez tengo que madurar, pero me niego, me niego, no es tan fácil, me da miedo, me abruma, me ahoga.

-Sálvame- La voz se apaga, despacio, como si por un segundo el orgullo, lo poco que les queda, les negase que necesitan ayuda…

La punzada se vuelve más fuerte, ahora se agregado algo más en que pensar, soledad, si no puedo avanzar todos me dejaran atrás, es inevitable, pero no es que yo no quiera avanzar. Solo es la realidad, ya no tengo sueños, los perdí en segundo. Es frustrante hasta el cansancio saber nunca podré cumplirlos.

Yo no soy como ellos, no puedo serlo, nunca podré, yo soy yo, ustedes son ustedes, yo solo quiero lo que tengo ahora. No aspiro a nada más, no es ser conformista, solo es el hecho de que soy incapaz de renunciar a mi tranquilidad, a mi paz, a mi libertad.

-sálvame- susurro en el último momento cumbre de su desesperación…

Abrazándose a sí mismos en un intento por darse ánimos, en soledad incomprensible, de juzgarles solo se han encargado. Dentro de unas cajas gritaban en silencio a través de sus pupilas, desesperados buscan motivos para seguir y luchar, eso mismo es lo que les recuerda lo débiles que son. El agua, su fuente de vida, ahora se encarga de ahogar sus esperanzas.

-sál-va-me- Intentaron una vez más, pero el tiempo para usar sus voces se había acabado…

Presos de sus fracasos, no eran capaz de ver lo cerca que estaba la luz.

* * *

 **Tengo mis razones.**

-"Yo solo quiero nadar el relevo con ustedes, pensé que esa era la razón para venir aquí"-

Harto de sí mismo, sin saber hacia dónde ir, volvió a emprender el paso. No quería ser encontrado, eso estaba claro. A estas alturas ya le habrían buscado por todos lados, quizás con un poco de suerte sus amigos se rendirían.

Agua, necesitaba agua, su alma tenía sed, él estaba seco y necesitaba un lugar a donde ir. De refugiarse en una piscina podía olvidarse solo había una y había cientos de personas en el lugar. Su única opción eran las regaderas y ese fue su rumbo.

A paso rápido según él se introdujo en la instalación más escondida. Exagerando la situación buscó la última regadera, solo necesitaba un poco de agua para tener un poco de calma. Pero en lugar de calma se encontró delante con una tormenta.

La silueta en el suelo le hizo pensar por un momento si ese era el reflejo de su alma, en sus fantasías su alma se había escapado y había llegado primero a esa regadera. La silueta exterior se veía como su interior.

Tras analizar la silueta en el suelo se dio cuenta que no era su alma, era alguien más, alguien sufriendo. La cabeza de ese alguien se elevó al reparar que había unos pies frente a su persona. Ambas almas tristes se miraron.

Los rastros de llanto en ambas caras eran evidentes.

-¿Yamazaki?- El resto de las palabras se quedaron en su mente. ¿Tú estás herido? Intentó preguntar más no necesito hacerlo, la marca roja sobre el hombro del otro lo decía todo.

El joven en el suelo aún incrédulo de lo que sus ojos veían susurró el nombre de aquel ante sus ojos. —Nanase— De todas las personas en el mundo que podían descubrirlo había sido él. Precisamente él. "Se acabo" Dijo su mente. "Este es el fin" ahora todos sabrían su pena, su vergonzosa debilidad.

-¡Levántate Yamazaki!— Gritó como si se gritara así mismo.

Tan solo, tan roto. Aquella mano blanca con esos ojos azules mirándole con dolor. Estaba ahogándose, en su límite, una mano intentaba salvarle y simplemente la tomó.

Usando los restos de su fuerza, usando la de él logró ponerse en pie. Ninguno era de palabras, así que el pretexto de mantener a otro en pie termino en abrazo.

"El dolor de varios es el consuelo de los tontos". Pero que tontos eran, tenían tanto dolor que encontrar alguien sufriendo fue su salvación.

-No le digas a nadie—Rogó el más grande.

-Si callo seguirás lastimándote-

-Solo por esta vez, que sea nuestro secreto, déjame nadar ese relevo, con los chicos… contra ti-

No hubo más palabras. El silencio selló el secreto. Una vez que ambos pudieron seguir en pie, con la mente un poco más fría caminaron en direcciones contrarias, pero no se alejaron.

La primera salvación fue la de los ojos turquesas y Haru pudo presenciarla. Escuchó la confesión que el otro hacia a su mejor amigo. Lo escuchó "ya estás a salvo" pensó. Con más valor, un valor extraño que no tenía idea de donde salió, fue hacia su equipo. —Perdón por llegar tarde—Su equipo le recibió con brazos abiertos, sin hacer preguntas. Simplemente nadarían el relevo juntos.

...

En camino a la piscina los chicos notaron al otro, a ese que estaba herido en cuerpo, Haru solo pudo hacer lo que el corazón le dicto.

-Yamazaki nos vio el año pasado en el relevo. Después de vernos Yamazaki encontró su sueño. Aprendió lo que significa nadar con amigos, también gano un fuerte deseo "nadar" en el mejor relevo, con el mejor equipo. Aunque su hombro se haga polvo. ¡Por eso tendremos que honrarlo nadando lo mejor posible!-

Haru, junto a sus amigos, ellos ganaron el relevo. Para Haru no se sintió como un triunfo pero en Yamazaki encontraría la guía, el primer paso a dar para su propia salvación.

A solas, con la duda carcomiéndole Makoto se atrevió a preguntar el porqué había nadado, el porqué había vuelto a pesar de que la carrera pasada simplemente se había detenido. Haru solo respondió:

"Tengo mis razones".


	3. Chapter 3

_Estos shots participan en el día 2 de_ **Souharu presenta... ¡7 días celebrando a Haru!** bajo la especificación de Celos.

* * *

 **Te lo cedo**

Ir a una cena, tomar unas cervezas, ese era el plan de la noche, recordar viejos tiempos cuando eran niños, reírse y volver a esa época donde solo eran dos Rin y él, Sousuke y Rin. Pero no, Rin quería meterles a los chicos de Iwatobi siempre que podía y esa noche no sería la excepción. Terminó en una cena para ocho lo que Sousuke pensaba sería una salida de dos.

Al calor de unas cervezas los chicos de Iwatobi y Samekuza terminaban con las barreras que asistir a otras escuelas les dejaban y empezaban a tornarse más cercanos, bromeaban, discutían, todos menos dos. Los dos de siempre se limitaban a mirarse.

Sousuke sentía esos ojos encima y no podía evitar responder retándole con la mirada. A buena hora Rin le dejo sentado frente a Nanase. Sousuke se dijo que su molestia era que Rin le arruinara los planes. Él sabía que la verdadera razón de su molestia no era la bulliciosa reunión ni todos los chicos presentes, en realidad si había algo que le molestaba, si había alguno de los presentes que le incomodara, ese era Nanase.

—Que molesto— Musitó Sousuke en silencio y dio otro sorbo a la cerveza. No odiaba a Nanase de eso estaba seguro. Lo que le pasaba era peor, al principio pensó que era ese sentimiento de antaño donde quería golpearle hasta cansarse, pero no, ambos crecieron y el deseo de darle una paliza a Nanase se transformó en otra cosa, una cosa que como el odio le hacía latir el corazón a prisa tan dolorosamente, una cosa que le decía acorrálalo a solas, has que te mire, que te mire de verdad no solo con esa forma insignificante que usa siempre para dirigirse a ti.

Otro sorbo a la cerveza, Nanase no dejaba de mirarle y él no se cansaba de ello. ¡Malditas ganas! Pensó. Pero que ganas tenía de tomar de la camisa a Nanase y mirarlo más de cerca. Separar la distancia hasta que solo breves milímetros quedaran, sonreírle descarado y esperar, esperar que Nanase se dignara a decir algo, a hacer algo. Mirar con atención sus ojos y quizás por un segundo verse reflejado en ellos.

-¡Como que están muy callados!-

La voz de Rin golpeo sus tímpanos y por instinto desviaron la mirada. Rin pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Haru y le acerco así mismo. —¡Hey Haru no has bebido ni un poco!-

-No me gusta el alcohol— Contestó Haru de forma seca.

-Vamos bebe un poco— Rin le acercó el tarro a la boca.

La paciencia de Sousuke se fue al caño, por instinto se levantó, su mente le cuestionaba a quien celaba si a su amigo, a esa relación tan estrecha tenia con Nanase o a "Nanase". Su instinto le dijo que escapara que necesitaba estar fuera. Evitando una escena sin más dio la vuelta, caminó hacia el pasillo, abrió el porto y salió al patio. Su mecanismo anti-desgracias se había activado.

Sousuke se acostó sobre el pasto y miro las estrellas. Tragó aire que le pareció pesado, tan denso, su cuerpo le rechazaba, esos latidos se volvían una presión en sus sienes y pecho, dolían. —¡Carajo!— dijo en voz alta y arrancó algo de pasto con las manos.

...

Rin suspiró. ¿Hasta cuando seguiría la inmadurez de Sousuke? Ellos eran mejores amigos, Haru no le robaba su lugar. ¿Es acaso nunca toleraría Sousuke que rin también quisiera ser amigo de Haru?

Ser claros, eso le tocaba a Rin, si Rin quería que todo le saliera como lo planeado debía ser claro con Sousuke, algo así como tener su permiso o bendición, Rin llevaba tiempo con ganas de declararse a Haru y esperaba que Sousuke lo aprobara sí o sí.

Rin se levantó y salió él busca de Sousuke, Makoto los miró a detalle, tal vez Makoto era el único en el lugar capaz de entender a los tres, Makoto suspiró, pero ellos no se entendían entre sí. Makoto cambió de sitio y una vez que Rin no estuvo se sentó junto a Haru.

-No entiendo porque Yamazaki siempre hace esos pucheros-

Makoto sonrió y maternal acarició la cabeza de Haru, sí, él tenia toda la razón, allí ninguno se entendía. —Quizás debas averiguarlo por ti mismo Haru, supongo que han de estar en el jardín-

-Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación-

-Pero es tu casa, digamos que solo estarías verificando la seguridad-

Haru miró dudoso a Makoto, él sabía algo que Haru no. Haru se quedó en silencio meditando lo que haría.

...

Rin se detuvo en el umbral del portón y miró desde allí a Sousuke, parecía tan ensimismado, caminó hacia él y también se tendió sobre el pasto.

-Luce muy clara la noche ¿no?-

-Lo normal-

-¿Por qué te saliste?-

-Necesitaba aire-

-Los chicos van a pensar que les haces el feo-

-No les hago el feo— ¡Que piensen lo que quieran!

Sousuke siguió mirando las estrellas, quería explicar su conducta pero el mismo no acaba de entenderla. Intentaba encontrar las palabras que explicaran su actitud pero no las tenía.

-A mí me gusta alguien—Dijo rin rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Qué bien!— Respondió Sousuke irónico. ¿A qué venían esas palabras?

-Quiero declararle lo que siento-

-Suerte—Respondió con más hastió esta vez.

-Vamos, no seas así, como amigo debes darle el visto bueno-

Sousuke no respondió, estaba seguro de lo que se le venía encima después de eso. Tragó saliva, por un momento su mente recordó todas esas veces en que compartía con rin, si solo había una paleta de las que les gustaba a ambos se la daba a rin, si solo había un refresco se lo daba a Rin. Sousuke siempre se conformaba con otra cosa. Entonces escuchó…

-"Me gusta Haru" — Rin nunca espero que al momento de confesar sus sentimientos a su cómplice de toda la vida escuchará un…

-"A mí también"-

Honestidad el precepto con el que su amistad se había construido. Honestidad la razón por la que Sousuke tuvo que ir por todas. No Haru no era como los refrescos o las paletas que podía cedérselas fácilmente a Rin, Haru era otra cosa. A su orgullo le costaron esas tres palabras, tanto que pensó que no saldrían de su boca, que se las tragaría como siempre antes de admitirlas, pero ante Rin su mente no dudo en ser franca.

A cuadros, a rayas, a triángulos, a todas formas, Rin simplemente quedo boquiabierto. El casi juraba que Sousuke estaba celoso de su amistad, incluso en su peor escenario creyó que su amigo estaba enamorado de él, pero que estuviera enamorado de Haru, no, eso nunca paso por su mente, con la voz temblorosa en busca de respuestas solo pudo preguntar.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta?—Y esa frase fue lo único certero y con sentido que la mente de Rin pudo sacar.

Desde que se volvió una molestia que no salía de mi cabeza pensó Sousuke —No lo sé— respondió. —Simplemente es la única persona que si se atraviesa en mi día se queda en mi mente, quiero decir no importa lo que piense, mis pensamientos empiezan y termina con el-

-Pero ¿te gusta, te gusta?-

Sousuke volteó a ver a su amigo que estaba rojo, raro, tartamudeando a medias —Me gusta como para pelear por él— Respondió firme.

Rin tomó una bocanada de aire. Nunca había visto a Sousuke así de serio, otra vez el silencio volvió al lugar mientras se miraban. Rin nunca había sabido de alguien que le gustara a Sousuke, si hasta el mismo pensó que el pobre chico con el porte de Yakuza y ese carácter tan serio moriría virgen, pero no, le gustaba alguien y al parecer sus gustos siempre fueron comunes. "se nota que somos amigos".

Otra vez la mente Rin volvió a divagar, siempre contó con Sousuke aun estando lejos en Australia conto con él, solo hubo una vez en que ellos se separaron y fue Rin quien no estuvo allí para ayudar a Sousuke, para alentarlo a luchar. Cuando volvieron a encontrarse todo fue como antes y Sousuke una vez más estuvo para Rin. Sousuke siempre ha estado para él, siempre protegiéndole, siempre velándole, siempre le animándole, pero esta vez no. Rin trago saliva, vaya que la situación era difícil, miró a Sousuke una vez más y vio la determinación en el rostro del chico, lo miró mucho rato hasta que al fin se atrevió a decir...

-Sousuke yo…

-Ya se la que la tienes ganada con Nanase, no necesitas decírmelo, pero eso no significa que no haré mi lucha-

-¡Cállate maldita sea! lo que yo quería decirte es que… — Rin trago saliva, haría el gesto que nadie que conociera el egoísmo de Rin esperaría que él hiciera —Te lo cedo-

Sousuke se quedó frio. ¿Qué? Rin que, Rin había dicho tal sandez —¿De verdad?— preguntó incrédulo.

-Bueno, no es que me vaya a rendir, quiero decir…. Que me quitare del camino pero si Haru no te quiere y te rechaza yo me lo quedo-

Sousuke sonrió, ese era Rin Matsuota, le daba algo de ventaja para la pela pero no desistía de la batalla. ¿Tan inferior le creía que le daría ventajas?

-Tonto— Soltó Sousuke y revolvió los cabellos de su amigo. —¡Que cruel eres!— Le soltó y Rin se quedo dubitativo. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso Sousuke?

Si, Sousuke lucharía por Nanase, pero Nanase es Nanase y Nanase y Yamazaki no están en buenos términos. No es que Sousuke fuera pesimista, no obstante el sabia que en su camino había algo mas difícil que decirle a su mejor amigo que compartían gustos, aun quedaba algo peor, decirle a Nanase que él gustaba de este. Sousuke podía imaginarse la expresión de Nanase. Apenas se imaginaba esa cara impasible ya se sentía arrepentido de confesare ante rin.

Pegado detrás del portón y bajo la mirada compasiva de mama Makoto Haru mantenía la boca abierta como si se hubiera enterado del chisme del siglo. Cayendo en cuenta de su expresión Miró a Makoto fijamente quien con su sonrisa sutil desde la sala y en la posé más tranquila del mundo le preguntó solo moviendo los labios sin sonido —¿Y ahora que harás Haru? ¿Quién es tu preferido?-

* * *

 **Celos.**

Había una vez un monstruo sus ojos eran verdes, no tenia cuerpo o forma, justo era como una sombra. Era un monstruo peculiar pues aunque puede aparecerse por cualquier lado necesita de un alma en pena, un alma que vea "enemigos invisibles".

El monstruo ha encontrado su nueva víctima, un joven con turquesas incrustadas en el rostro, sin sonrisa, con el seño fruncido. El monstruo ya ha empezado su trabajo, le ha hecho creer al joven que sus enemigos son visibles.

Solo tiene dos pero poderosos. Ambos son altos, no tan altos como él. Ambos son guapos, no tan guapos como él. Ambos se acercan a "su propiedad", a veces parecen ser más cercanos a esta de lo que él puede estar.

Ellos en su corazón yo en su cuerpo se dice para consolarse, pues el monstruo le susurra a diario que él no le quiere, que nunca que le querrá, que ya no hay más espacio en aquel corazón.

Esta mañana el monstruo se ha levantado con muchas más ganas de corromper su corazón. Le ha obligado a aceptar aquella reunión para que se convenciese de que sus enemigos son reales. No son "solo los amigos" como le miente tan cruelmente el dueño de su corazón.

Armándose en su mejor ropa casual, intenta competir contra aquellos tienen la antigüedad como ventaja. Se cepilla el cabello un poco para dejar ver sus ojos sin mechones molestos. Se pone ropa lo más cómoda posible por si tiene que entrar a los puños, no es una precaución escasa ya ha estado a punto de reventar antes y confía en esos dos tanto como en sí mismo.

Llega al lugar puntual, a decir verdad temprano, quiere medir el territorio para evitar percances, sus celos son proporcionales a su nivel como estratega. Escoge la mesa donde se sentaran, una lo más lejos del bullicio posible, apartada pero no escoge esa horrible mesa que esta junto al baño.

Se sienta y espera dentro, ha pedido los cuatro menús y espera que uno a uno lleguen los interfectos. El primero que llega es el rival más poderoso, conoce al dueño de sus celos mejor que la madre de este. Le sonríe cordialmente y se sienta. Tiene una etiqueta en la frente que dice "mejor amigo". ¡Ojala así te quedes por siempre! Piensa.

-¿Que tal Sousuke? ¿Llevas mucho esperando?— Pregunta cordialmente, Sousuke evita fruncir el seño. ¡Como detesta esa amabilidad mentirosa que dice yo no soy un enemigo!

-Solo un poco— Dice lo más serio y sereno posible, a él esa sonrisa aparentemente amigable no le convence.

-me alegra que al fin salgamos todos juntos otra vez-

A ti lo que te alegra es verlo a él, susurra el monstruo. Sousuke suspira evitando soltar puñetazos porque sí, toma el menú y lo mira sin mucho afán. "Ha llegado" el monstruo tiene un radar que detecta personas hasta en un rango de 1 km. Lo ve cruzar la puerta y evita derramar la baba, siempre tiene ese porte, no es guapo, solo interesante, terriblemente atractivo, rara vez sonríe y saluda siempre con holas escuetos.

-Hola-

Tanto ha llegado a conocerle que sabe hasta la orden del menú que va a dar, pero no es el único que la sabe, el otro sujeto que le mira sonriente, también no sabe. "Desearía ser el único capaz de leerte" se dice mentalmente "pero no lo eres" le contesta el monstruo.

Haru toma asiento frente a Sousuke a lado de Makoto en una mesa para cuatro. Se ha puesto un poco de colonia, un aroma dulce y Sousuke siente su garganta temblar. ¿Cuántas veces ha respirado esa colonia directamente de la nuca de Haru? Olor embriagante, recuerdos que le molestan y le hacen cosquillas en el pecho.

Rin llega tarde, casi tropezándose y la campana de la puerta del negocio hace mucho escándalo. El monstruo contempla sonriente como ostentoso como es Rin es saluda a todos con un beso en la mejilla, pero en Haru se ha tardado más de un segundo. "También lo desea" dice el monstruo y Sousuke frunce el seño. Lo frunce doble, el quiere a Rin es su amigo y sentir aversión hacia este le molesta.

Rin ordena una hamburguesa, las malteadas que Makoto ha pedido para todos llegan, Haru aún mira el menú asqueado. Sousuke ha pedido un bistec bien asado.

Makoto y rin comienzan la charla, cualquier cosa es un buen punto de partida para soltar la lengua. Sousuke se mantiene distante los observa a todos, "sí Haru mira de mas a uno", la punzada en el pecho le hace cerrar los puños, "sí los otros miran a Haru" rápidamente pasa saliva, respira un poco y evita enloquecer.

Sus miradas chocan por un segundo y Haru esquiva. El monstruo le susurra "has perdido" Sousuke respira e intenta apaciguarse. Otra vez sus miradas chocan, Haru esquiva de nuevo y mira Makoto aquel verso que ha compuesto el monstruo solo para Sousuke es cantado.

Ya lo sé, que tu mirada choca con la mía, que con tu boca tú me besarías que con tus besos tú me comerías. ¡Ya todos dicen que es mentira! Pues tienes otro amor que es tu dueño que a ti te trata siempre con empeño. Y aunque con él compartes más conmigo sientes la pasión que hace que te entregues tú al instante y sin pensar.

Sousuke se tapa los oídos discretamente, mejor no oír aquello que no desea escuchar. Intenta concentrarse en las palabras de Rin pero no las entiende. Da un sorbo al popote, Rin nota un pequeño resto de espuma en la mejilla de Haru y con su pulgar la quita. El monstro cambia a otra sonata.

Esto empezó entre tú y yo. ¡Ay amor! Como amantes ahora quedamos los dos, tu y yo. Que me llames a escondidas que me busques y me sigas. ¡Eso es lo que me vuelve loco! Ya no sé, me muero de los celos y no sé ni que hacer es una confusión y no te quiero perder y ya si es verdad él o yo mande usted, hay dígame.

Sousuke respira otra vez para intentar calmarse, sorbe un poco mas de esa malteada.

-¿Y tú no tienes nada que contarnos Haru? Has estado viviendo en Tokio todo este rato y ni Makoto ni yo hemos sabido nada de ti-

La voz de Rin esta vez si llega a entenderse en los oídos de Sousuke. Haru su Haru vuelve a mirarlo, da un sorbo a su malteada y habla. —estoy saliendo con Yamazaki, los cite aquí para contárselos-

El monstruo sale corriendo por la puerta tras esa simple frase, frase que le da fuerza, Sousuke le mira incrédulo. Lo dijo, reveló el secreto, ese secreto que llevaba carcomiéndole por dentro, al fin acepto pertenecerle a él y solo a él. —Salimos formalmente desde hace tres meses— Agrega Sousuke y recuperando su confianza, terminado con esas dudas que le apresaban la razón, toma a Haru de la camisa y lo besa por encima de la mesa. —Me moría de ganas de besarte desde que te vi entrar-


	4. Chapter 4

_Esta nota solo es para explicar que como estos casi no gustaron en los otros lados donde publique los mande al capitulo 4, aunque en realidad serian shot 3 y4, disfruten de los feelings. Les agradezco su lectura recomiendo leer con la cancion de tito el bambino "me quede con las ganas"._

 _Aquí veran una razon más de porque odio doc manager. se supone que los textos que terminaron centrados en realidad bailaban, es decir era izquierda centro derecha centro izquierda y asi sucesivamente pero bueno. Espero se depriman tanto como yo lo estaba cuando escribi esto._

* * *

 **ME QUEDE CON LAS GANAS**

Orgullo, arma de dos filos, el mutilante de naciones, el asesino de las relaciones. Alguien que te ama te da su orgullo, su tesoro que lo mantiene en pie durante las cruentas batallas. Alguien que te ama acepta tu orgullo y lo cuida como su dignidad misma.

Si lo anterior es cierto, entonces… ¿Qué les paso? Lo común, lo lógico para la mente, ninguno entrego el orgullo. Las peleas debido al carácter de cado uno comenzaron y el orgullo aprovechándose de esos miserables humanos no les dejo parar. "Nacieron siendo uno no dos" susurraba tapándole la boca al pobre amor "¿a caso no la vida es más hermosa desde que están juntos?" intentó el amor decirles pero no escucharon.

La premisa de uno era "yo solo quiero hacerte saber lo mucho que quiero estar junto a ti". La premisa del otro era "también tengo un mundo, en el que quiero que estés, pero no siempre se puede, no es mi culpa".

Uno llevando a cabo su sueño, nadando en el país donde el agua se encontrara, el otro esperando paciente, intentando luchar por sueño y así alcanzar al otro. Pero un buen día la paciencia se le termino.

-¡Estoy harto de esto!— Dijo uno terminado con la pelea recurrente sobre el tiempo juntos.

-Si ya no quieres más de esto no voy a detenerte— Dijo el otro.

Eso hizo, no lo detuvo, lo dejo irse mientras en el umbral de la puerta lo vio paso a paso desaparecer por las escaleras. "Ya volverá" le dijo el orgullo.

"Él debe buscarte" le dijo al otro el miserable orgullo, mientras se reía de ambos a carcajadas ignorando las lagrimas del amor.

Un año paso, para el que se quedo sin amor, sin sueño, fue eterno, largo como el infierno y triste como la muerte. El otro con la mente ocupada envuelto entre rutinas obstinadas, no lo noto, o más bien decidió ignorarlo.

Dos años pasaron, a como pudo uno fue reponiéndose, despacio, despacio, construyo pilares nuevos, despacio, despacio, encontró otra forma de realizar su sueño, quizás la más difícil, pero la encontró. El otro comenzó a quedarse vacio, logro tras logro no eran suficientes para llenar aquel hueco que el amor se obstino en dejar.

Más tiempo paso, cada uno deshizo su vida en medio de la amnesia voluntaria. ¿Quién quiere recordar el pasado si tanto te ha lastimado? Dijo el orgullo a ambos y así fingían cada día no recordar, hasta que... se encontraron de nuevo.

Evento deportivo de renombre, dos cuerpos más cansados, más viejos, verse de frente los dejo helados, incluso fingieron no conocerse presentándose de nuevo.

-¡Haruka Nanase!-

 _-Un gusto, yo soy Sousuke Yamazaki-_

Estrecharon sus manos con cordialidad, los impulsos eléctricos los recorrieron, ambos guardaron la compostura.

"¿Por qué mienten?" Gritó el amor angustiado, totalmente desesperado. Los bastardos humanos no escucharon.

...

Bajo la luz de la luna el chico robusto de cuerpo esculpido, cabellos negros y turquesas acuosas miraba al cielo en busca de dos zafiros.

En un apartamento a oscuras el chico delgado de cabellos negros miraba por la ventana mientras sostenía su pecho.

Una noche mágica si estuvieran juntos, pero la noches a solas no son más que oscuridad profunda.

El orgullo se burlaba a carcajadas. Un par de estúpidos sufriendo era el espectáculo más grato que podía tener. El amor bastante herido, en casi agonía, hizo su último esfuerzo y unió aquellas mentes.

"Ojala la realidad fuera que no lo quisimos, que no lo intentamos, que no nos herimos"

 _"Ojala no te extrañara tanto como lo hago y pudiera decirte que te he superado"_

"Pero no"

 _"Pero no"_

 **"AQUÍ ESTOY YO"**

-Quisiera decirte que… — Las bocas consientes de la estupidez de sus humanos intentaron que escuchasen sus propias palabras, destapar esos oídos sordos era lo único que los salvaría, más los humanos necios volvieron a ahogar sus sentimientos en sus mentes.

 _"Me quede con las ganas de hacerte el amor cada madrugada"_

"Me quede con la forma besar a la que tú me acostumbrabas"

 _"Me quede con la duda de que pasaría si tú regresabas"_

"Me quede con tu recuerdo… Y eso no lo borra nada"

Porque aunque lo tengo todo.. "No te tengo a ti"  
 _Porque aunque lo tengo todo.. "No puedo abrazarte"_

"Yo no quiero nada, nada quiero yo sin ti"  
 _"Tiene que haber una forma de recuperarte"_

Una excusa pa' llamarte.

 _Un remedio pa' olvidarte._

"Sé que dije que no iba a extrañarte"

 _"que de mi vida yo iba a sacarte"_

pero no...

 _pero no..._

 **"AQUÍ ESTOY YO"**

¿Cómo seguir sin un motivo?

 _¿Cómo fingir que sobrevivo?_

 **Si yo no he vuelto a sonreír desde que tú no estás conmigo.**

¿Cómo borrar tanto recuerdos?

 _¿Cómo arrancarte de mi pecho?_

 **Si el corazón late amor y yo de amor me estoy muriendo.**

"Pero no…

 _"Pero no…_

 **"AQUÍ ESTOY YO"**

En una fantasía ellos deberían vestirse y salir corriendo en búsqueda del otro, pero esta era la realidad donde abundan los miedos, entonces... Las arenas de la desilusión inundaron sus corazones, "nadie puede cambiar el pasado" esa fue la estocada final que dio el orgullo. El amor al fin falleció. Ninguno dio el paso para vivir el presente y construir el futuro, solo se quedaron estáticos aferrándose a sí mismos, sepultados en vida.

 **El orgullo gano.**

* * *

 **Pasado.**

Pasado, las cadenas que arrastra el esclavo liberado. Pasado, el placer insano y lejano que dejó cicatrices en el cuerpo. Pasado, el conjuro que te convirtió en el monstruo que ahora eres.

¿Qué es el pasado? ¿Una simple división arbitraria del tiempo? ¿Tus más grandes penas? ¿Tus más grandes culpas? ¿Tus noches de insomnio? Quizás el pasado es el desvarío mental más grande, más fuerte, más feliz que hayas tenido.

Algunos dicen que el pasado, somos nosotros, justo como si una parte de nosotros se quedará atrás. Otros dicen que el pasado son todos aquellos que amamos u odiamos que no pudieron alcanzarnos.

Para ellos el pasado eran huellas de agua frente a las escaleras de la alberca.

Su historia comenzó por los ojos, dos jóvenes amantes del silencio cuyos ojos podían decir más que las vanas palabras. La mirada dura que esos ojos le daban derritió su corazón, no obstante su rostro impasible temeroso de mostrar lo que yace dentro del hielo derretido parecía decirle al otro que esas miradas no le afectaban en lo absoluto. "Se me resbalan cual jabón decía su actitud en rostro más en corazón decían mírame otra vez".

Las palabras entre ambos eran malgastadas, derrochadas tan fácilmente que los momentos entre ambos eran caos. Palabras agresivas por aquí, intentos de defenderse por acá. "Se sacaban de quicio mutuamente" sin darse cuenta buscaban pretextos para pelear. "Yo no quiero pelear", se decían mentalmente, pero cuando reparaban seguían mirándose en silencio, agitados ansiosos de un nuevo duelo.

El primer paso no lo dio el joven del corazón de hielo, lo dio el otro, el más alto, el más bravo, el más interesado en hacerse notar. —¿Por qué me miras así?-

-¿Cómo?—Respondió el otro asombrado por el tono poco hostil que por primera vez esa voz le daba.

-De un modo que jamás me han mirado-

Frase simple pero poderosa, la frase inicial para el acuerdo de paz. Después de esa simple frase sus noches se volvieron distintas, como si algo desconocido les arropase. Tanto cambiaron con unas simples palabras que buscaron encuentros, nada fortuitos, todos planeados, un café escondido y poco popular los vio comenzar ese amor.

-Mañana al atardecer en la misma mesa estaré esperándote-

Promesa que cumplían a diario, casi no hablaban pero en mirarse se decían todo y más. Un día llegó el más bajo ofuscado, harto, a la cita, el más alto le miró preocupado y esa tarde lo escuchó hablar, tanto , tanto que al fin logró llegar al interior , al misterio de esa mirada zafiro, ese interior que tantas veces soñó palpar.

-¡Olvídate no iré!— Gritó el más bajo sintiendo que el joven de ojos turquesa era otro más que no le entendía.

El joven robusto suspiró, un alma rebelde, perdida, estaba ante sus ojos y quería impulsarle. —Si no vas a ver a los reclutadores, no volveré a verte-

Pasaron un mes sin verse hasta que el más bajo se rindió. Dos almas pensándose, enloqueciendo en la añoranza, terminan encontrándose.

-Solo quédate conmigo- le dijo a modo de tregua, pero su mirada expresó algo mas "si te ofendí perdóname, ahora te entiendo".

El más alto solo le abrazó mientras su mente era la confusión. "¿Por qué su rostro me produce esta vaga emoción? Me atrae y me repele al mismo tiempo". Después de besarle por primera vez siguiendo ese impulso que las horas de no verle le dejaron, solo atinó a decirle. —Todos estamos atrapados por algo-

-¿Estoy atrapado como tú?-

-¿Quieres saberlo?-

-Sí-

-Ven— Tres letras, frágil susurro, la esperanza misma.

El más bajo sabía lo que le esperaba detrás de esas tres letras, pero no se resistió, le acompañaría a donde fuera, no hubo palabras solo cuerpos. Danza de dos amantes, matices de rojo y negro, lo negro son los cuerpos vacíos, el rojo es el amor llenándoles.

Brazos ansiosos, pegamento supremo de dos cuerpos. Adaptar el nombre de un extraño como propio y guardarlo en un rincón de la mente cuál enigma propio. ¿Eso era el amor?

La verdad esperaba a través del laberinto de los cuerpos, tan solo dieron tres pasos y lo descubrieron. Pronunciaron sus nombres como propios.

-Haruka-

-Sousuke-

Dos ríos recorrían la vida en solitario, dos ríos se encontraron, y formaron un nuevo cauce, entonces cuando llegó el verano, recibieron de la lluvia más del líquido necesario y se inundaron.

...

La mente tiene la cualidad de ser un cauce claro y un laberinto, también es amiga y enemiga, te deja ver lo que necesitas, te deja recordar lo vivido, apenas sus ojos se encontraron, se recordaron, recordaron todo, lo bueno, lo malo. ¿Será que al fin despertaran del coma y lucharán?

Hoy tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse de nuevo. De frente, la muerte del amor pasado fue inevitable, pero por coincidencia de la vida eso no significaba que no pudiera nacer uno nuevo, libre de los errores, más maduro.

-Una vez huí de ti y después fui a buscarte— Los zafiros brillaron con fuerza, la vida se lo traía de vuelta, así de fácil y esta vez quería que sus sentimientos le alcanzasen.

Tan sorprendidas quedaron las turquesas que su mente olvido los reproches y autoconvencimiento "No debo ver a Nanase, me lanza ese recuerdo que me atrae, que me llama" Es el fracaso angustiante que deseo no volver a ver y viene a mí como un maleficio, aunque en realidad es mi más grande bendición.

Atrapado en cadenas invisibles, sentenciado a malgastar el tiempo ¿Será que él se atrevería a tomar la libertad? El sabia que donde su mente oponía más resistencia esta su camino hacia la salvación, el otro se veía dispuesto y eso le dio la confianza.

-Eso demuestra que los dos tratamos de huir uno del otro— Dijo con ironía como resultado del único camino que su mente encontró para salvarse "pelear como antaño".

-No me lo reproches, lo que hacemos a veces está determinado por los impulsos más secretos y desconocidos. Hoy al verte otra vez todo el recuerdo se me aglomero de golpe, como una avalancha— Inconscientemente sus paso se acercaron más al otro ansioso de tocarle, si las palabras no le alcanzaban quizás el tacto sí.

-"El recuerdo". ¿De qué sirven las palabras? Frente a nosotros hay una realidad más grande que todas las palabras, tú vives en un mundo y yo en otro esa es nuestra realidad— Mintió esperando algo más, porque él rechazaba esa realidad día a día.

-Pero hemos vuelto a encontrarnos y no podemos sustraernos de lo que esto significa-

-Sí, nuestra locura fue imaginar que por un momento podríamos vivir sin el pasado. No quieras arrebatarme ahora el derecho a lo único que me queda, que es mi propio porvenir— "Si después de esto se aleja, no sabré como seguir", pensó, a sabiendas que presionar al chico de ojos zafiros solo podía darle dos resultados, o lo perdía o lo ganaba.

-No te lo arrebato, quiero ser parte de él. Soy como el que regresa de una tempestad Sousuke, vague horas enteras sin darme cuenta, solitario y aislado como dentro de una gran casa vacía. Hubiera querido caminar sin descanso, sin interrumpir una fuga que de pronto me pareció imposible. Entonces decidí volver. ¿Comprendes? Era insensato llevar tu sombra conmigo sin que pudiera desprenderme de ella. Tu imagen estaba en todas partes, viva y terrible, hasta la desesperación — Su mano blanca se posó en la mejilla ansiada.

-Tú lo has querido Haru, intente alejarte aquella vez soltando tu mano pero hoy has anudado otra vez nuestros destinos. Ahora deberás tener valor para tu verdad, para la verdad de los dos. "Te entregas a mi o me destruyes", no hay términos medios. Porque nuestro amor habla otro lenguaje, "dice viva la muerte", fuego al frío y al silencio palabra. Debes entender este idioma con tu propia vida, "yo también me entrego a ti o te destruyo". Tampoco me concedo un término medio. Y si nos amamos no habrá un antes ni un después será como al principio del amor— Le dijo sin parpadear, no quería perderse lo que vendría, fuera malo o bueno-

-Tengo fuerzas para ese amor, te lo juro— La mano libre entrelazo sus dedos con los del amado.

-Decídelo dentro de ti mismo y si tienes esa fuerza dilo ahora-

-¡TE AMO!— Y lo ganó, de nuevo lo gano.

-Lo sé pues solo tú puedes guiarme cerca de la perfección. Te he seguido amando todo este tiempo Haru— Soltó al fin y todas esas ganas con las que se había quedado explotaron en un beso.

Una nueva palabra, surgió en el vocabulario de su amor "Futuro". El lugar donde juntos ellos serán, ellos estarán, ellos se amarán.

* * *

 _El segundo shot esta inspirado en andante y la diosa arrodillada peliculas viejitas que no tenian nada que ver pero yolo._


End file.
